The present invention relates to a hair processing accelerator which irradiates heat to hair, thereby to accelerate the procedures of hair perm, hair dyeing, hair drying, and the like, when the procedures are performed at a barbershop or a beauty salon.
Conventionally, when the hairdressing procedures of hair perm, hair dyeing, and hair drying are performed at a barbershop or a beauty salon, heat is irradiated to hair by a heater or the like, to accelerate the procedures. As a device for irradiating heat to hair, there are a hair processing accelerator described in Japanese Published Patent Application (Examined) No. Hei. 4-644, in which a ring-shaped heater irradiates heat with rotating around a head part, to warm hair, and a hair processing acceleration control device described in Japanese Published Patent Application (Examined) No. Hei. 7-32729, in which plural separated heaters for irradiating heat to respective parts of both sides, a rear part, and a top portion of a head part, to warm hair.
However, when the procedures of hair perm or hair dyeing are performed to hair, heat needs to be irradiated to a hairline in order to accelerate the procedures. In this point, according to the conventional hair processing accelerator described in Japanese Published Patent Application (Examined) No. Hei. 4-644, in which a ring-shaped heater performs an eccentric rotational movement at a shaft as its center, to warm hair with rotating around a head part, the balance of heat distribution between the hairline which especially requires heat and a head top which requires less heat is wrong, thereby easily causing an unevenness or the like of hair perm and hair dyeing. Further, also according to the hair processing acceleration control device described in Japanese Published Patent Application (Examined) No. Hei. 7-32729, the heaters positioned at the head top, both sides, and a rear part of the head part have the wrong balance of heat distribution between the hairline which especially requires heat and a head top which requires less heat, thereby easily causing an unevenness or the like of hair perm and hair dyeing.
The present invention is made to solve the above-mentioned problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a hair processing accelerator which can irradiate more heat to a hairline than to the head top of hair.
In order to solve the problems, according to a first aspect of the present invention, a hair processing accelerator comprises: a head top unit supporting part of a generally semicircular shape which part is fixed to a body supporting part and positioned in the head top of hair; first and second heater units having first and second heaters of a generally semicircular shape, each of both ends of which is fixed rotatably to respective top portions of the head top unit supporting part, for irradiating heat to all the areas from the head top of hair to the respective right and left sides; a unit driving part which rotates and drives the first and second heater units in a direction opposite to each other; a maximum limit switch which detects a maximum position of the rotatable driving range of the first and second heater units; and a minimum limit switch which detects a minimum position of the rotatable driving range of the first and second heater units, wherein the first and second heater units are rotatable between the maximum position and the minimum position.
Therefore, it is possible to irradiate heat to hair of a person to be washed by making the first and second heater units swing and rotate about the head top unit supporting part so as to separate from each other to right and left or approach each other from right and left.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, the hair processing accelerator described in the first aspect, wherein the hair processing accelerator""s body is inserted to a top portion of a stand via a supporting rod connected to the hair processing accelerator""s body, to be movable on a floor face with the stand
Therefore, it is possible to place the present hair processing accelerator at an arbitrary place.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, the hair processing accelerator described in the second aspect, wherein the hair processing accelerator""s body can be tilted backward and forward to the supporting rod at a supporting shaft as its center, and rotation of the supporting shaft is locked, thereby to fix the backward and forward tilted position of the hair processing accelerator""s body.
Therefore, it is possible to tilt the present hair processing accelerator""s body backward and forward in accordance with a head position of the person to be washed.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, the hair processing accelerator described in first to third aspects, wherein the maximum position is positioned on a face where the first and second heater units are parallel to each other as well as in a state where the first and second heater units are positioned on the plane parallel to a face where the head top unit supporting unit is positioned, and the minimum position is in a state where the first and second heater units are positioned on the same plane and form a generally circular shape.
Therefore, it is possible to irradiate heat to a hairline on the whole circumference of hair of the person to be washed.
According to the hair processing accelerator according to a fifth aspect of the present invention, the hair processing accelerator described in the fourth aspect, wherein the first and second heater units repeat operations of rotating from the maximum position to the minimum position, rotating from the minimum position to a predetermined oblique position between the maximum position and the minimum position, thereafter, reversing in the oblique position to rotate to the minimum position again, and further rotating from the minimum position to the maximum position.
Therefore, it is possible to irradiate more heat to a hairline which requires heat than to the head top which requires less heat.
According to the hair processing accelerator according to a sixth aspect of the present invention, the hair processing accelerator described in the fifth aspect, wherein the oblique position is set by controlling the elapsed time when the first and second heater units rotate from the minimum position to the maximum position.
Therefore, it is possible to set the position where the first and second heater units are reversed to a desired position.
According to the hair processing accelerator according to a seventh aspect of the present invention, the hair processing accelerator described in the fourth aspect, wherein the first and second heater units repeat operations of rotating from the maximum position to the minimum position, rotating from the minimum position to a predetermined oblique position between the maximum position and the minimum position, and further rotating from the oblique position to the maximum position after stopping in the oblique position for a predetermined period.
Therefore, it is possible to irradiate more heat to a hairline which requires heat than to the head top which requires less heat.
According to the hair processing accelerator according to a eighth aspect of the present invention, the hair processing accelerator described in the seventh aspect, wherein the oblique position is set by controlling the elapsed time when the first and second heater units rotate from the minimum position to the maximum position.
Therefore, it is possible to set a position where the first and second heater units are temporarily stopped to a desired position.